


Noel 离开前的一件小事

by TornadoMustaine



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornadoMustaine/pseuds/TornadoMustaine
Summary: Noel选择离开Burnage前 Liam打架受伤了
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 15





	Noel 离开前的一件小事

Liam Gallagher可以算是Burnage那片出名的校霸了，倒不是打架多么厉害，就noel所知，大部分围观的人都只不过是冲他那张漂亮的脸去给他喝彩。Liam是漂亮的，这一点他也并不否认。

一个寻常的星期二，Noel逃班出来，慢吞吞地漫步在街巷的时候，随便一瞟就恰好看到了打架的Liam，居然没人围观，这可不是他的作风。而显然他正处于劣势，他被两个比他高一点的男孩儿架住，紧接着一个顶着一头红毛的小子狠狠地往他肚子上来了两拳，恶狠狠地讥笑着他，骂他是个穷婊子，是个娘娘腔。咱妈不会知道我自己溜走了的，Noel这样默默想着，但在街角处犹豫了两秒，一股莫名其妙的推动力从他心底涌了上来，操他妈的血缘关系，Noel暗骂了一句。

就在他准备冲进小巷子的时候，一声类似野兽的吼叫传了过来，是他那一直低着头的弟弟。显然红毛说了什么，Liam猛然间暴跳如雷，趁架住他的两个高个子没反应过来之前，他发疯一般挣脱了他们的禁锢。显然，所有人都没有料到事情会变成这样，因为气疯了的Liam像头野兽一样抡起了掉在地上的钢棍，他一边嘶吼着，一边使出全身的力气向他们扫过去。疯子一样的Liam手脚并用，竟然踹倒了其中一个高个子，顺便用钢棍把两个人打挂了彩。

Noel看呆了，Liam那歇斯底里的状态让他想起了Thomas，他拿自己撒气的时候也是这样不计后果地发疯。而Liam自己也许不太懂，但他明显动了杀心，一个拿石头恶狠狠地砸向Liam头顶的小子显然没有意识到这一点，他们都听说过Liam这个“只会哄骗女孩子的娘娘腔”，所以并没有太把他当回事。但Liam吃了这一击踉跄了一下，就像根本感受不到疼痛一样，他仰起头，满脸都是血，充满敌意和仇恨地怒视着他，攥紧了手里的钢棍举了起来，暴怒之下吼叫着向他冲过去，把他撞倒在地上，一只手驾着钢棍扼住他的身体，另一只手抡起拳头一下一下用尽全力锤在他脸上。没有人敢靠近他，红毛向后退了两步，显然准备开溜。

Noel皱着眉，他知道再让Liam打下去迟早会出人命，于是他冲了进去，“Liam！住手！”他吼道。

旁观的人看到Noel冲过来又向后退了两步，没有人想跟躺在地上的小子一样惨。在朋友和保命中间，红毛显然毫不犹豫地选择了后者，但他开溜之前觉得有点保不住面子，于是不甘心的咒骂了一声：“操！真他妈是个疯子！”Liam一下一下揍着身下那个满脸是血的人，听到他的话，飞快地抬起头来盯住他，就在他准备扑上去把他干倒在地的时候，noel冲了过来，他一把擒住弟弟的手臂，让他一个踉跄差点摔倒在地上，剩下的人趁这个机会飞快地跑出了小巷子，眨眼的功夫就消失在了视野里。

“操！你他妈有病啊！”Liam显然还在气头上，被血模糊的视野让他没有意识到这是他哥哥，满脸凶相的他抡起拳头就要往Noel脸上挥舞过去。

“操！”Noel下意识地躲开了他的拳头，并在他的第二拳挥舞过来之前心一横，一拳锤在他的脸上。除此之外他也不知道怎么让Liam冷静下来。

Liam受力向后倒去，重重地摔在了地上，Noel的拳头打得他有点晕眩，钝痛这才慢慢回到身体上来，他晕晕乎乎地躺在地上，疼痛带来的泪水夺眶而出，紧接着就是痛苦的哀嚎。

Noel慌了，他怀疑地看了看自己的拳头，一个箭步上前把躺在地上又哭又叫的Liam扶起来，让他靠在墙壁上，这让他想起小时候，Liam缠着他和Paul踢球摔倒之后也是这样哀嚎，闻声而来的妈总会狠狠地教训他们一顿。

“好了好了，别哭了，站得起来吗？”Noel有点心虚，于是尽量试着用抚慰的声音安慰弟弟，他笨拙地伸出手，抹了抹Liam那张好看的沾满血污和泪水的脏兮兮的脸。

“Noel？”Liam疼得眯着眼睛龇牙咧嘴，他用力睁开一半被打肿的眼睛努力看了看，才辨认出来蹲在他面前的人，怒火又一次席卷了他，“操你的！你这个狗日的傻逼拦我！我——嘶！”激动地直嚷嚷的Liam试图坐起来，但很快由于痛感猛地地向后倒在了墙上，他依旧试图用眼神传递出对他哥的鄙视和愤恨。

Noel懒得跟他吵，虽说打他一拳是他不对，但怎么也算Liam先动的手。他心里有点不爽，但还是耐着性子准备把他架起来——“别他妈碰老子！”意料之中，Liam愤怒地打开他的手，咬着牙撑住墙壁摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“操！”他几乎是咬牙切齿地发出咒骂，很显然，他在努力地和疼痛抗争，同样还有泪水。

Noel心里暗骂了句老子巴不得不管你，于是就抱着手站在那儿，看着他逞强地往前挪动，好像下一秒就要倒下来。真是个傻逼，Noel叹了口气，把他的书包往背上一甩，上前两步伸手扶住了他。

“别他妈… …”

“闭嘴。”

Noel懒得跟他废话，警察有可能在任何时候出现，他可不想费力去解释地上那个被揍得奄奄一息的小子是怎么回事，最理智的办法就是赶紧溜走，麻烦就留给日后处理好了。

Liam没有力气反抗，只能阴沉着脸地把整个身子压在Noel身上，两个人一言不发地向家的方向走去。

Noel的脸色阴沉地厉害，他没有弹吉他，而是看着窗外，他在猜测妈什么时候回家，Liam暴躁极了，他拒绝Noel给自己包扎，显然，这小孩儿还在为自己把他拖住而气的不行，他在楼下厨房里试图给自己上药，然而Noel想都不用想就知道那场面肯定相当惨烈。Liam从来不会自己处理生活，作为最小的孩子，他总是最受宠的那个。

果然，不一会儿楼下就传来了椅子翻倒在地的声音和Liam强压的吃痛的叫声。真他妈是个臭小子，noel烦躁地想着，每次都他妈让别人来给他擦屁股。他跟心中的厌烦抗争了很久，最终噌的一下站起来，略带怒意地下了楼。

不用说，Liam正惨兮兮地试图用酒精消毒，但厨房的椅子被他踢翻在地，扯出来的卫生纸扔了满地，一片狼藉。

“操。”noel有些绝望了，因为这些待会儿还得他来收拾。

他深呼吸了几口不算新鲜的空气，尽量把怒火强压下去，然后走进厨房捞起他惨不忍睹的弟弟，意料之中，Liam尖叫着咒骂他，挥舞着拳头和脚打算把noel隔绝在半米以外，只是他没有注意到noel越来越难看的脸色。最终，在他短短一分钟内第二十三个“操”说出来之前，noel终于憋不住了，他一把把Liam推搡到地上，威胁般地指着他的鼻子对他说：“我他妈就说一遍，闭嘴。”

奇迹般地，也许是Liam由于疼痛而精疲力尽，总之，他还真打蔫儿般闭上了嘴。

两个人没有再说话，noel把Liam扯到卫生间，看着他沾满血污的衬衣，决定先从脸上下手，Liam乖乖坐在马桶盖上，任凭noel粗暴地捏住他的下巴让他抬头。Noel凑近看了看流血的地方，所幸都是皮外伤，也没有什么大到要缝针的伤口。真他妈命大。Noel在心里翻了个白眼。

Liam盯着他哥凑近的脸，思绪又开始飘散，他以前倒是没有发现noel的眼睛这么好看，现在能看到他专注地观察伤口的蓝色眼睛，瞳孔是收缩的，两条粗眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，再往下是紧抿的嘴唇，由于最近天气有点干燥而显得没那么红润。再往下是在衬衣领下的脖颈，看起来很柔软… …

Liam干咳了一声，有点不自然地移开了视线。

Noel弹了很久的吉他，他的手上有粗茧，但Liam莫名地喜欢这种粗糙的触感。然而，自从他不再缠着两个哥哥一起玩以后，noel与他很少会有接触的机会。他空闲时间要么就在外面和他的朋友们混着玩，要么就总是埋着头弹吉他，或者是蹲在角落里，在一个本子上写写画画，一沉浸在自己的世界里就是好几小时。Liam前几个月才开始认真听音乐，说实话，跟以前相比，他挺喜欢看noel弹吉他的。

想到这里，他不由自主地咽了咽口水。

Noel正专心致志地擦去他的伤口周围的污泥和血迹，他的动作虽然算不上轻柔，但也在笨拙地奋斗了五分钟以后处理干净了Liam那张脏兮兮的脸。他呼出一口气，直起腰来休息了一下。

但他像审视战利品一般站起来再观察Liam的脸的时候，恰好与他视线相交。Noel这才发现Liam一直盯着自己看，他仰着头，蓝眼睛反射着卫生间的灯而闪闪发光，却又十分空洞，不知道在想些什么，他望着自己，却又好像没有看到自己，那张漂亮的脸上有一股称得上是迷茫的神情。

Noel有些不自在：“你他妈看什么看，像个痴呆。”

Liam的蓝眼珠子转了转，皱起眉来冲他吐了吐舌头。

“把衣服脱了。”noel活动了一下手腕，埋头整理出一些药瓶，然后头也不抬地吩咐道。

Liam慢吞吞地解开扣子，他不算很壮，但照常以自己的身材为傲，确实，精瘦的身体上匀称地分布着肌肉，只不过现在被血沾染到，还有一些小伤口。

“真他妈要命。”Noel抱怨道。

“你应该感谢上帝，就为了看到我的裸体。”Liam嘴贱地说着。

Noel的回复是粗暴地把他扭过去，从背后上药。

直到noel蹲在Liam面前费力地处理着他腹部的伤口时，Liam看着自己的哥哥的头顶，又开始了神游，等他反应过来，他发现自己对Noel说了句：“不知道你给我口是什么感觉。”

Noel猛地抬起头，对上了Liam向后靠在墙壁上微仰的脑袋上向下看他的目光。他积攒着的怨气一下子爆发出来，于是蹭地站起来，头也不回地离开了卫生间，摔门之前只说了句：“你他妈自生自灭吧。”

砰，紧接着是怒气冲冲上楼的声音。

事情不太妙，Liam想着，看着一言不发的noel。

Noel坐在窗户前面低头弹吉他，但从他们那天开始，noel就再也没有跟Liam说一句话，甚至今天晚饭的时候还彻底无视了他刻意的示好。

他躺在床上，这样比较不容易牵扯到身上的淤青而痛的叫出来，他侧着头，漫不经心地紧盯着noel的侧影，看了一会儿觉得有些累了，一歪头就就着noel的琴声睡了过去，他喜欢noel的曲调。

直到陪伴他入眠的琴声突然停了下来，他才惊醒， noel上床睡觉了，通过月光和窗外微弱的路灯，他看到他一边打着哈欠，一边掀开被子窝了进去。

当然，他仍然彻底无视Liam的存在，这让Liam莫名感到有些烦躁，翻来覆去了好一会儿，他越想越生气，索性坐了起来，在黑暗中扭头看着noel的方向，然后一个用力翻身下床，因为浑身淤青而不算灵活地掀开noel的被子钻了进去。

Noel就像触电了一样从床上弹了起来。

“老天爷！你他妈干什么？” 

Noel压着声音冲他低吼，在黑暗中Liam也几乎能想象他愤怒的样子，那张脸肯定皱成一团，难看得要死，不过现在他可不怕他。

Noel打算厌恶地把身边这一团不请自来的臭狗屎踹下床去，但他显然低估了Liam的不要脸程度，还没等他动弹，Liam倒先假装吃痛地倒吸了一口凉气。 

“嘶！别动，躺下来，你他妈碰到我的伤口了！”

“你给我滚回自己的床上去！”

“不要。”

“操你的，Liam！”

“来啊。”

Liam冲他哥哥眨了眨眼，十分满意地看着他的表情从愤怒转化为震惊再转化为绝望。

“咱们也可以去我那，要是你觉得这里太小了的话。”Liam调整了一下睡姿，好让自己再往noel那边靠近一点，而Noel就像躲细菌一样往墙边挪了挪。

“操你的，真他妈不要脸。”Noel决定无视他的垃圾话，没什么好脸色地猛地一扯被子，背对着Liam躺了下来。

现在Liam可以安心睡觉了，毕竟他跟哥哥又恢复了交流，至少在他的脑袋里是这样想的，比起吵架，他更害怕沉默。

但他没有睡，他看着Noel的头发在脖颈上弯曲的弧度，看着他也许被气得有些发红的耳朵，感到无比真实与宽慰。于是他又费力地往Noel那边蹭了蹭，还索性伸出手来从背后抱住了他。

Noel感到他那个傻弟弟的手臂和腿的重量压在了他的身上，同时他的脸贴在了他的脖颈处，Liam呼出的热气洒在他裸露的皮肤上，感觉不是很舒服。但鬼使神差地，他选择闭上眼，尽管心里已经用尽所有词汇把他骂了个稀巴烂。

有的时候他经常会莫名其妙做出违背他理智的行为，尤其是在面对Liam的时候，他怎么也没法找到合理的解释，索性就不去想它。就像现在这样，Liam讨好一般地爬到他的床上来，整个人压在他身上让他几乎喘不过气来，而且他该死的呼吸让Noel没有办法平稳地进入梦乡，但他的动作却像被冻结了一般。很多年以后他还会想，他本该忍无可忍地把他踹下床去，然后不再跟Liam多说一句话，直到他攒够钱可以永远离开那个鬼地方，那么乐队，争吵，斗殴，一切都不会发生。

但不是这个晚上，他模模糊糊地意识到自己一定会离开Liam，但不会是这个月光皎洁的晚上，这个他被满身是伤的Liam抱住，胡思乱想之后沉沉睡去的晚上。


End file.
